Today, the computer gaming industry is a multi-billion dollar industry. Many computer application providers, such as computer game providers, and the like, have recognized the potential cost savings associated with distributing computer application over the Internet. However, while the Internet provides new opportunity for profits to computer application providers, it also creates a tremendous risk for piracy of the computer application. Such risk for piracy may arise at any place that the computer application is exposed. Without appropriate protection, the computer application can be illicitly intercepted, stolen, copied, and redistributed, thus depriving computer application providers of their profits. Therefore, there is a desire in the industry to minimize improper access to and/or use of computer applications. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.